The Nutcracker
by Gelasia
Summary: Serena has grown to find Christmas as a dull and silly holiday until her uncle Drosselmeier gives her a most interesting gift.. a nutcracker which is more than what it seems.. Based on the ballet! S/D
1. Default Chapter

Hehehe.. Yes Gelasia's at it again. Don't worry I'll work on the rest of the bunch of stories later! But.. But it's Christmas and.. Christmas is so... Well I love Christmas... So this is going to be a mixture of the ballet plotline, as well as the original plotline by Hoffman (though that tends to get really really really REALLY confusing based off of summaries) and what would Gelasia's story be without a few of Gelasia's er... twists... Hehehehe!! So! Onward with the story of... The Nutcracker! I'm keeping a few of the names from the ballet just cause... Well Drosselmeier is seriously such a cool name! 

* * *

The Nutcracker: Chapter 1 - The gift 

* * *

Serena groaned as she continued to yank a brush harshly through the delicate strands of her silver hair. It was Christmas Eve, and as tradition called for it there was to be a large gala at the Tuskino household. Serena was sitting at her mirror, glaring at it for all she was worth. Truth be told the now seventeen year old girl had been disillusioned with Christmas ever since she was a little girl. In the words of Scrooge; Bah Humbug. As she saw it, there was a giant build up to Christmas. People grew more and more tense and happy, the anticipation took over people's minds, then when the day finally came it was always a disappointment. It wasn't nearly as exciting as it had been built up to be. In fact, Christmas day was boring and dull save those first 10 minutes spent ripping open presents and making a mess of the parlor. 

She had told her parents as much that morning in a last pathetic attempt to get out of going to the party, but she was only answered with stern looks and a command to go upstairs and get ready. So here she was, Scrooge reincarnated and looking like an angel. A very unhappy angel at that. She wore a white satin gown that pooled gently at her feet, which were enclosed in white satin slippers. Serena was attempting to put her long silvery locks into a loose bun, but with no avail the slippery strands were as stubborn as their owner and refused to be put up. Soon the frustrated girl gave an unfeminine grunt and let the hair cascade down her back in curls. A knock at her door followed by a 

"Serena! Are you ready yet? The guests are arriving!" out of the safe haven of the girl's room to the parlor. Her breath caught as she saw the room. A moment of surprise and delight lit up her face before she quickly covered it with a look of apathy. Her parents had outdone themselves this year. The tree was gigantic and as for decoration, her parents had opted for covering it in candles whose gentle light reminded her of twinkling stars. The rest of the tree was bathed in strands of tinsel and stained glass ornaments which reflected the candle light into strange patterns and colors upon the walls. The rest of the room was covered in green boughs that also were covered in the beautiful candles. It looked like a fairyland. A Christmas Fairyland, Serena reminded herself dryly. Her younger brother suddenly shoved from behind her, causing the girl to loose her balance, wave her arms around like a chicken before grabbing onto the railing to balance herself. 

"Haha you klutz!" Sammy cried out in glee. Serena decided she wouldn't even bother to glare at the idiotic boy and instead tried to regain what was left of her dignity to descend down the stairs. Her mother and father were standing by the doorway smiling gaily to their guests who were dressed in brilliant finery. Strains of the more popular waltzing Christmas songs came through the doorway and the wisps of smoke made the picture unreal. Serena groaned inwardly to see her mother give her a pointed glare and obediently the girl stalked over to the other side of the door where she was prone to be bombarded with "Why Serena darling you look lovely! And is that your brother? He's grown so much! You've so grown too! Why I remember when you were just a small..." by that time though Serena had ushered them through to welcome the next guests. Those she had shoved aside didn't seem to notice and either absently patted her head as if she were a good little puppy, or pinched her cheek. Sammy would look at her and snicker until he was given the same treatment which made Serena's torture just a tad bit lighter. She greeted her good friend Molly with one of the only true smiles anyone would see from her that night. Much later, after the door was finally closed without the doorbell instantaneously ringing, Serena wormed her way through the hoards of dancing couples to the girl standing near the Christmas Tree. 

"Good lord what an annoyance." Serena growled. 

"And a Merry Christmas to you too Sere!" Molly said her eyes lit up with laughter. Serena glared at her pointedly. 

"Bah Humbug..." Molly laughed as Serena shoved her hands on her hips and pouted. 

"Such a drastic change from the bubbly, bright, cheerful girl to the ultimate in grumpiness come December 25th..." Molly said thoughtfully. 

Serena would have retorted to that comment had she had the time, for just then the door burst open and in came Drosselmeier his cape flapping dramatically behind in him the torrents of snow. Amazingly, even with the burst of cold wind that flew through the room on ice wings, none of the candles went out. He stormed in like a man with purpose carrying a giant bag over his shoulder. His one good eye glinted mischievously as it swept over the room before landing on Serena who smiled at him. Drosselmeier was Serena and Sammy's godfather, a rather eccentric man who went for the drama in everything he did. In fact, one only knew the man as Drosselmeier, whether it was his first name or last, it was doubted that anyone knew, aside from Drosselmeier himself. 

"Greetings to you all!" He boomed out in his loud voice. Kenneth, Serena's father, smiled and shook his head. 

"Quite an entrance as usual Drosselmeier..." he said opening his arms in welcome. Drosselmeier smiled. 

"I have brought gifts for all. Immediately the children shrieked in delight before crowding around him. These included Serena's friend. The blond shook her head, rolled her eyes and eyed the group of huddled people curiously before flopping onto the sofa in the most unladylike manner she could accomplish. Unbeknownst to her, Drosselmeier had saved his most peculiar gift with her in mind and after everyone had received their gifts he had descended into the shadows of the room as the dancing started up again. Soon though, he snuck up upon the ignorant girl before sitting next to her. Serena jumped and stifled a shriek of surprise as weight on the sofa shifted, but she smiled at Drosselmeier. 

"Godfather..." 

"Young Serenity... I have a gift for you too" He said pulling out a package. Serena raised an eyebrow but nonetheless accepted the gift. 

"Open it." 

"But Godfather that's not until-" 

"Open it Serenity..." He commanded. She swallowed down the urge to roll her eyes but decided to do as he bid. She grabbed the edges of the paper and ripped before gently lifting the lid of the box and flinging it carelessly behind her. A few tossed pieces of tissue paper revealed a wooden man. Serena looked up at her godfather, confusion written on her face. He laughed. 

"A nutcracker Serenity." Her fingers traced the carved man and she smiled down at it. She was a bit old for dolls, but it was exquisitely made and for some reason the figure grabbed her attention. 

"Although I don't quite understand as to why you would get me a nutcracker Godfather... Thank you." With that the girl jumped up, gave Drosselmeier a quick kiss on his cheek and scampered over to Molly to show off her present. Drosselmeier smiled mysteriously before seemingly disappearing from the party. 

* * *

And thus ends Chapter 1 of my saga!MWAHAHAH oh! Nutcracker story doesn't belong to me nor does Sailor Moon.. I'm merely messing with both to make a hopefully interesting story! *scampers off throwing mistletoe* REVIEWWW 


	2. Midnight

*collapses and points to story.* No mind left for funny comments. Read and enjoy.. um.. Merry.. Groundhog's day? 

* * *

Later that night, Serena was sneaking down the stairs to steal some ice cream. She hadn't gotten any during the party and her stomach was grumbling in need. The party had ended only an hour and a half earlier and it was now midnight. The embers of the fire still clung to their warmth, glowing a gentle red. As she passed the living room movement caught her eye. What on earth? Her eyes narrowed. A thief? To steal the Christmas presents? Or perhaps the silver... 

"Oh no... not in this house..." she growled. And with that, the dreams of chocolate ice-cream vanishing, she stormed into the living room, her pink bunny slippers padding softly on the wooden floors. As she walked by a table she grabbed an innocent present. She wasn't sure what she'd do with the box… throw it maybe? A noise behind her caused her to spin around, holding the present tightly in her fist, ready to hurl it at a moment's notice. 

"Who's there?" She demanded, "You better show yourself or leave peacefully... Or else you're gonna get it!" She threatened, the trembling in her voice giving away her fear. 'Great Serena... Don't let them think you're scared to death or anything.' she thought sarcastically. Another noise and she twirled, feeling a shiver run down her spine despite the warm flannel blue pajamas with the white sheep dancing on them. The sound of little feet pitter pattering encircled her. She spun trying to find the source. Mice? She swore there was something worse than mice in the room. Serena tried to swallow a scream. 

A cracking of branches caused her to spin again only to trip and fall to the ground in surprise. The Christmas tree was growing larger! Eyes widening she looked around... Everything was growing larger! Cancel that… she was shrinking! The candles on the Christmas tree burst to life and amid the chaos she picked up the sound of low muttering. There! By the grandfather clock! She leapt to her feet, whipped around. Uncle Drosselmier? What was he doing? What the hell was going on here?! He was perched by the clock, (now both looking to be 50 ft tall) mumbling some sort of spell under his breath, and he was staring straight at her. She was about to have a holy tantrum, kicking of feet, flinging of hair, pounding of fists included when the largest rat she had ever seen bounded into view... Followed by several others, some larger than the first. 

Christmas presents ripped open on their own, and toy soldiers marched out. The rat... laughed? A shot rang out and the rat was done, the others ran towards her at a much faster pace. 

"Oh my god I'm going to be eaten by a rodent.. And I didn't even get my ice cream!!!" Serena shrieked. The nutcracker she had received sprung to life before her eyes and went to the front of the legion of soldiers. He was followed by three generals. 

They were marching towards her from one end of the 'room' that had managed to disappear without her noticing (besides the Christmas tree… that provided the only light) the rats were scampering towards her from another and two words came to mind. 

"Oooooohhhh shit..." Luckily, the nutcracker got to her first. 

"Move girl, this is a war. It's not appropriate for the likes of you." He sniffed disdainfully. 

"You're a puny little nutcracker, who the hell are you to be bossing me around?" she spat. He started in surprise before walking up to her. She had to crane her neck to stare into his beady wooden eyes. 

"Puny? Who's the puny one here girl..." He scoffed, amused by the blond creature in the odd clothing. She stood her ground. 

"It just so happens you jerk, that my uncle cast some sort of magical spell on me so I shrunk. Otherwise, if I were in my normal state you'd be no bigger than my doll." She ground out. 

"Yeah, that's a likely story," the nutcracker responded, rolling it's eyes, "you're obviously out of your mind and could pose a threat to me. This nonsense about magic and such." Her eyes narrowed. That was it. 

"You're a piece of wood who happens to be talking you moron! Who are you to go and say magic is nonsense you hypocrite!?" She shrieked. 

"Sire the rats are battling through our defenses." A general shouted. The nutcracker gave the general a curt nod before glaring at the stubborn girl in front of him, opening his mouth ready to spout out another retort only to be interrupted yet again. 

"Sire! The rat king!!" One of the soldiers screamed, his voice cracking. Serena turned to see the ugliest, largest, hairiest rat ever. She bit back a scream as the hairy drooling beast shoved past ranks of soldiers as easily as an elephant crushing a field of daisies. She scrunched up her nose as a putrid smell hit her nostrils. The nutcracker sighed in annoyance before shoving the girl out of the way. 

"Out of the way wench. Of course a female would stiffen up at a time like this." He muttered, yanking out his sword. Serena's eyes narrowed after she caught herself from falling. Wench? Her hands clenched into fists. That... That... JERK!! The present in her fist crinkled reminding her it was there. She smiled as an idea came to mind. 

"Wench am I?" she murmured before closing her eye, pressing her tongue between her teeth and taking aim. She fired and watched it sail in a perfect arc towards… damn it! She overshot. It was going to hit the rat! She cursed under her breath before she noticed that the present seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. What on earth? An idea came to mind and she took off a slipper only to shove it back on her foot as it started to grow. Anything touching her had shrunk? So if it was no longer in contact with her it grew to normal size! The present was now huge and managed to land with a good thud to squash the rat king under it. The nutcracker immediately stabbed the rat repeatedly to make sure the thing was dead. 

He turned to stare at the girl in amazement before a bright glow surrounded his body. She watched, surprised, as the nutcracker's wooden skin melted into warm flesh and blood, his raven black hair fell down into the eyes which had transformed into a stunning deep blue. She swallowed nervously, he was gorgeous! The transformed nutcracker stalked over to her and she stepped back in defense. 

"You killed him." He stated, eyeing her. Serena blushed and to hide it she huffed and said the first thing that came to her mind. 

"Pity it was your head I was aiming for." she muttered, to which the guy burst out laughing. 

"Good thing you have horrid aim then!" Was his retort before his face transformed into the utmost of seriousness. "I am Prince Endymion of Elision and I am in your debt for saving my life." 

"Uh huh... Right... And I'm Queen of the fairies." 

"Actually that would be Minako who is Queen..." He responded. She rolled her eyes. Whatever. 

"Look, you're a nutcracker, People take nuts and crack them in your teeth. Drosselmieir gave you to me as a present. I'm hallucinating and none of this has happened." The prince laughed against before grabbing the girl around her waist, and slinging her over his shoulder like a sac. 

"Let go of me you creep!" She yelled in protest. He motioned to the silver haired general. 

"Kunzite. I'll take the lady to the palace of the snowflakes. Meet us there." Serena pounded her fists against his back. 

"Oooh put me down! Now! You jerk! Are you listening to me?! Put! Me! Down!" Endymion merely threw her into a... sleigh? What the heck was a sleigh doing in her living room!? She looked around and blanched. Since when was her living room a forest covered in snow? There was a soft chuckle beside her and she glared. 

"Kidnapping is illegal in all 50 states you know." She muttered in annoyance. 

"States?" He asked curiously. 

"Nevermind. But don't think I won't find a way to get home." She threatened. 

"Mi'lady...we are currently in the middle of a forest that spans for miles upon miles. The only ounce of civilization here is the palace to which we are headed. It would not be wise to leave the warm sleigh to jump into the freezing snow." 

"Oh yeah?" She growled, "Just watch me!" She leapt up before being yanked down and pulled against a warm body. 

"Are you mad? You'd be killed!" He hissed against her ear. She struggled against him, kicking blankets around in a fury as the sleigh continued on it's journey. He held her even tighter with each new struggle. "Stop squirming." He ordered. 

"Let go!" She cried out in annoyance. 

"Not until you stop moving." He retorted. Serena sighed before she stilled and he released her slowly. She caught her breath at the chill she received after his arms left her, but decided to ignore it. No way did she miss the feelings of his arms! He was a creep! Yes... A creep who had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and the most disarming smile that that turned her insides to mush-NO! Damn it she didn't like that jerk and that's THAT! She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. 

Endymion turned his head to eye the girl curiously. Finally taking the time to really look at her. At first meeting, he was that blasted nutcracker and was paying more attention to the battle. He hadn't the time to look at her face when she was thrashing about. Her hair was tousled and knotted up, her eyes were a sweet baby blue though lit with anger. And her jaw was sticking out in pure stubbornness while her lower lip was jutted out in a pout. It was adorable to say the least. 

"You might at least tell me where the hell we're going." She grumbled. 

"We are going to the snow King and Queen's palace." He responded. She tried to hide a snort of disbelief. Hell, if in this hallucination she could shrink, and a nutcracker could turn into a cocky but handsome prince, then it could be logical for them to visit the king and queen of snow. She'd just have to wait and see. 


End file.
